9th Revolver
by Shirakuro Rei
Summary: Pada akhirnya, takdir telah mengalahkannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. A Tora/Saga fiction story


**Title :** 9th Revolver

**Author :** 白黒Rei

**Characters** : Tora/Saga from Alice Nine, other charas are OC (if mentioned)

**Rating :** PG-15

**Genre :** AU, Angst, Songfic (?)

**Warnings :** Character death, lyrics-driven, confused plot

**Disclaimer :** The boys are belong to themselves. I have no affiliation with all of them and make no advantages from this story. Though this story is mine and it's a fiction.

**Comment :** At the bottom

【**Recollection**】 w**ith the toy gun**

【**So tiny waste】 ****that** **I was given**

Saga hanya mengangguk tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ayah dan ibunya. Seorang pria setengah baya yang dia kenal sebagai rekan kerja ayahnya ikut tertawa mendengarkan ayah dan ibunya berbicara. Sesekali pria itu ikut menimpali apa yang mereka bicarakan. Wanita setengah baya di samping pria tersebut jauh lebih tenang, dia hanya tersenyum ketika sang suami tertawa.

Perbincangan ini sebetulnya merupakan perbincangan yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan, kecuali untuk dirinya. Namun, sekuat apa pun keinginannya untuk menolak, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan bukan? Sebagai anak semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha paling kaya di Jepang, dia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuanya itu. Toh itu juga merupakan bentuk rasa terima kasihnya kepada mereka yang selama ini telah membesarkannya dengan segala fasilitas hidup yang lebih dari mewah.

【**And funny faces】 ****I was just mechanically **

【**To a blind target】 ****pretending to be happy**

Ayahnya berdiri di depan sebuah podium. Tepuk tangan menggelegar sesaat setelah sang ayah selesai berbicara. Seorang laki-laki setengah baya mendekati ayahnya. Mereka berjabat tangan dan berpelukan. Ekspresi bahagia jelas terpancar di wajah keduanya. Di sisi mereka berdua berdiri dua orang wanita yang saling bercengkerama dengan akrabnya.

Saga tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tempat di depan podium. Ayah dan ibunya berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang gadis manis yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam kini berdiri di hadapannya, memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang dia ketahui merupakan senyum bahagia yang penuh kepalsuan. Dua orang setengah baya yang tadi bercengkerama dan tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya kini berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

Seorang pelayan mendorong sebuah meja kecil ke depan mereka berenam. Tamu-tamu berdiam diri menyaksikan dengan seksama detik demi detik posesi yang akan dia lakukan. Saga mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja kecil tadi. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya kotak tersebut. Sepasang benda kecil berkilau menyambutnya dari dalam kotak.

【**Expectation**】 **My chest hurts, I can't breathe **

** In the throng**

Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melingkarkan benda tersebut di jari manis sebelah kanan si gadis dan si gadis pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Dan tepuk tangan kembali menggelegar di segala penjuru ruangan. Tamu-tamu kembali ke apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Kedua orang tuanya kembali bercengkerama dengan kedua orang tua si gadis. Dirinya dan gadis di hadapannya pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula dan memasang wajah bahagia mereka.

**I call out myself, before the light goes out**

**Now, let's run away, oh together, before the sin**

**Towards tomorrow**

"Jangan pergi!", Saga memegang erat-erat lengan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku harus, Saga", ujar pria bertubuh besar di hadapan Saga sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari jeratan tangan Saga. Namun, pria pirang itu justru semakin kuat menarik lengannya. "Hei.. Aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Dua tahun itu waktu yang sebentar"

"Tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu, Tora", Saga mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya. Namun, semakin dia menahan tangisnya justru semakin deras air matanya mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya.

Pria bertubuh besar itu mengusap lembut air mata di kedua pipi Saga dan memeluknya, "Tidak bisa Saga... Perusahaan ayahmu membutuhkanmu di sini dan begitu pula dengan perusahaan ayahku"

Isak tangis Saga semakin kencang di dalam pelukan pria tersebut, "Kenapa harus seperti ini Tora? Kenapa?"

Si pria hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Saga, "Hanya dua tahun dan aku berjanji akan kembali ke Jepang untukmu, Saga"

Dengan janji itu Saga melepas kepergiannya ke Amerika. Dengan janji itu Saga menjalani kehidupannya dan memenuhi segala keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Dua tahun. Hanya selama dua tahun dia harus bersabar sebelum kemudian bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicintainya.

**【****I'm dreaming on】 ****a night alone**

**【****I suffered everyday】 ****behind my eyelids**

Saga terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jam dinding di kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Dia mengambil segelas air minum di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tetapi terlambat. Air matanya sudah mengalir terlebih dahulu dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan. Dia menarik kedua lututnya hingga sejajar dengan dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya di antara jarak kecil yang tercipta di situ.

Pelan tapi pasti, suara isak tangis memenuhi kamarnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan waktu dan dia juga tidak peduli apakah kedua orang tuanya yang berada di kamar mereka, tepat di bawah kamar Saga, akan mendengar suara tangisannya. Dia tidak peduli. Dan ketika rasa sedih itu telah hilang (atau mungkin karena dia telah menghabiskan seluruh cadangan air matanya?), dia membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil transparan berisi beberapa butir obat. Dia mengambil beberapa butir dari kantung tersebut, sejumlah yang dia rasa cukup untuk menenangkan dirinya, menelannya dengan bantuan air minum dan kembali tidur, seolah-olah tidak pernah terbangun sebelumnya.

**【****Angelic song】 ****I was crying with my heart**

**【****And so sad song】 ****a frayed doll**

"Amano Shinji. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Tora bila kau mau", seorang pria bertubuh besar yang menjadi teman sebangkunya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, hai Tora! Aku Sakamoto Takashi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Saga", dia tersenyum membalas si pria tadi.

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua memulai persahabatan mereka di universitas yang sama. Sama seperti dirinya, Tora juga merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di Jepang dan memiliki banyak cabang di luar negeri, terutama di Amerika. Tora sama seperti teman-temannya kebanyakan, _easy going _dan populer. Namun, ada satu hal dari diri Tora yang tidak dia temukan pada diri teman-teman sebelumnya, satu hal yang sangat dia kagumi. Satu hal itu adalah sikap Tora kepadanya. Tora tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai 'seorang anak pengusaha paling kaya di Jepang' yang harus selalu dihormati. Tora selalu menganggapnya sebagai 'orang biasa'. Sikap Tora itu membuat Saga senang karena dia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku benci ekonomi", ujarnya di suatu sore.

Pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau akan memimpin sebuah perusahaan, bagaimana mungkin kau membencinya?"

Saga menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar jawaban Tora, "Bukan salahku. Keinginanku adalah menjadi seorang pelukis. Lagipula ini adalah perusahaan ayahku"

Tora tersenyum menatapnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tugas makalahnya.

Saga memperhatikan orang di hadapannya yang kembali serius dengan tugasnya, "Apakah melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu adalah keinginanmu?"

Si pria berambut hitam berhenti menulis dan menatapnya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak menyukainya, tetapi juga tidak membencinya"

"Hei! Jawaban macam apa itu?", protes Saga.

Tora hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku hanya akan meneruskan bisnis ayahku hingga aku memiliki keinginan lain yang ingin kucapai"

"Kau aneh ya Tora", ujarnya datar.

Tora hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa sepertimu"

"Jangan. Jangan pernah menjadi seperti diriku, Saga"

**【****I reject it】 ****it was just frightening to become something that I'm not **

** Stop that voice, my head seems to be broken**

"Mulai tahun depan kau yang akan memimpin segalanya Saga", ujar ayahnya di suatu ketika.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Ayah?", tidak ada ekspresi lain yang dapat ditunjukkannya selain terkejut dan tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat dia pikirkan untuk diucapkan selain pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil alih semuanya Saga. Lagipula aku dan ibumu sudah cukup tua untuk bermain di bidang ini", ayahnya menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya yang menghitam.

Tubuhnya gemetar, tetapi dia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang. "Ta-tapi kurasa aku belum siap"

Ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, "Tenang saja anakku, kau sudah siap. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Hingga pendampingmu pun sudah kusiapkan"

Saga terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Harapannya hancur. Tidak, dunianya hancur. Bahkan sebelum dia bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, dunianya telah hancur. Tatapannya kosong. Dan hanya ada gemuruh rasa sakit yang bergetar di dadanya. Pada akhirnya, takdir telah mengalahkannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**I call out myself, towards the end that I wish for**

"Lihat Ayah! Lihat! Lihat Ibu! Lihat! Aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam menggambar", Saga kecil berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya, tanpa tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang mengadakan rapat penting.

"Saga, mari ikut dengan Ibu", ibunya kemudian menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan besar tempat ayahnya biasa bekerja. Beberapa pria dewasa yang Saga kenal sebagai teman kerja ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya keluar dari ruangan, sementara sang ayah tetap sibuk dengan dokumen tebal di atas mejanya.

"Ibu, aku ingin menjadi seorang pelukis. Aku ingin menggambar Ayah dan Ibu! Aku ingin menggambar pemandangan dengan langit biru yang cerah!", ujar Saga kecil sekeluarnya dari ruangan tadi.

Ibunya memeluknya erat, "Sayang, kau boleh terus menggambar apa saja yang kau mau, tetapi kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang pelukis"

"Kenapa Bu? Kenapa?", dia menatap ibunya dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena itu bukan jalan takdirmu Nak.."

**Now, let's run away, oh together, before the sin**

"Tora..", ujarnya pelan. Dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ditatapnya langit biru di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Dia bersyukur perusahaan ayahnya merupakan salah satu gedung tertinggi di Tokyo. Dia melepas kedua sepatunya dan dengan hati-hati menaikki sebuah dinding pelindung di puncak gedung kebanggaan ayahnya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk kembali padaku, Tora?", ujarnya dengan suara serak. "Ya. Mungkin kau sudah kembali padaku, tetapi bukan itu yang kuharapkan!", lanjutnya. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari dirinya. "Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Takdir mengambil segala keinginanku..."

Hanya ada kesunyian di atas sana. Selain gemuruh angin dan isak tangisnya, Saga tidak mendengar hal berisik lainnya. Begitu tenang. Begitu damai. Dia kemudian menutup kedua matanya, merasakan kedamaian di sekitarnya.

**Towards you**

"Tapi kali ini aku yang akan menang Tora.. Kau lihat kan? Aku akan memenangkan ini demi kita. Takdir tidak akan bisa mempermainkan kita berdua lagi", dia tersenyum pelan sambil membuka kedua matanya. Ditatapnya langit biru di hadapannya. Sambil merenggangkan kedua lengannya, dia kembali tersenyum, "Sambut aku, Tora.."

Hanya ada kesunyian sesaat kemudian.

**I see so many faces**

**The smiling faces and crying faces**

**It's all us, do you admit?**

"Pesawatnya telah siap Tuan", seorang pelayan menundukkan diri di hadapannya.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar berambut hitam mengangguk. Sepuluh menit kemudian pria tersebut telah duduk dengan santai di dalam pesawat jet pribadinya yang akan membawanya pulang, menuju tanah kelahirannya, menuju tempat kekasihnya berada. "Aku pulang, Saga..", ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap langit biru dari dalam pesawat.

Saga sedang menikmati mandi malamnya sebelum istirahat tidur. Jam dinding di kamar mandinya menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Rapat dewan perusahaan yang dari sejak sore dipimpinnya baru saja usai satu jam yang lalu. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya meminta dia yang memimpin rapat kali ini. Dia bukan pemimpin perusahaan, setidaknya belum karena sang ayah belum menyerahkan kekuasaan itu padanya. Mungkinkah ini adalah salah satu strategi ayahnya untuk melihat kesiapan dirinya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memimpin perusahaan seorang diri? Entahlah. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sejauh itu saat ini.

Sebuah telepon di kamarnya berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru dia berlari ke arah kamarnya. Beruntung dia sudah selesai berendam malam itu, pikirnya. "Ya, halo?", ucapnya kemudian.

"Selamat malam. Apa benar saya berbicara dengan Tuan Sakamoto Takashi?", seorang wanita di seberang telepon menjawabnya.

"Ya, saya Sakamoto Takashi. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf mengganggu di waktu seperti ini, tetapi saya perwakilan dari Amano Coorporation meminta Anda untuk segera ke kediaman Tuan Amano Shinji karena keadaan beli-"

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Tora?", ujar Saga memotong pembicaraan wanita tersebut.

"Tuan Amano Shinji dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dalam penerbangan ke Jepang malam ini dan-"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat bagi Saga. Dua tahun penantiannya berakhir dengan tragis pagi itu. Tora mungkin telah kembali ke Jepang, ke pangkuannya, tetapi bukan 'kembali' seperti ini yang Saga harapkan. Air matanya mengalir deras pagi itu ketika dia teringat kembali kata-kata Tora dua tahun yang lalu, "Hanya dua tahun dan aku berjanji akan kembali ke Jepang untukmu, Saga"

**【****Angelic song】 ****what I was looking for**

**【****And so sad song】 ****was me on that day**

"Menggambar lagi?", sebuah suara mengganggu ketenangannya menggambar sore itu.

Dia mengangguk menjawabnya, "Lihat betapa indahnya langit biru ini!"

Pria itu menatap ke arah langit sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya, "Indah. Seperti dirimu"

Saga membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum tersipu, "Kau berlebihan Tora"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan bila itu menyangkut dirimu, Saga. Karena sesungguhnya kau memang begitu indah. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu"

Wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata sang kekasih. "Apa benar aku boleh menjadi seorang pelukis setelah kita bersama nanti?", tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya, "Jadi lah apa pun yang kau inginkan Saga"

"Biarpun keinginan orang tuaku adalah agar aku meneruskan perusahaan mereka?"

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama. Kau tahu kan? Pasti akan ada jalan keluar bila kita sabar menghadapinya"

"Iya. Aku tahu. Akan selalu ada jalan keluar. Bila takdir menginginkan kita selalu bersama dan aku menjadi seorang pelukis maka semua akan terjadi", ujar Saga sebelum kemudian kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N : **finally bikin fic angst! yeay! gomen buat jalan cerita dan endingnya xD #digetok cuma mau mengekspresikan apa yang ada di pikiran begitu mendengar dan membaca arti dari lirik 9th Revolver dari Alice Nine ^^;; btw, ditunggu komentarnya! :D


End file.
